


Monday Morning Conversation, BAU-style

by blythechild



Category: Criminal Minds, Forever (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, Immortality, Oblivious, Team Fluff, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vacation, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is alarmed by how Spencer Reid spent his weekend and, in typical fashion, he fails to notice.</p><p> </p><p>This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It was created as a personal amusement. This story is suitable for all audiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning Conversation, BAU-style

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Criminal Minds/Forever crossover in theory only. Henry Morgan doesn't actually appear in this ficlet.
> 
> Inspired - suddenly and without warning - when Draycevixen wondered how these two shows would collide ;)

"What did you do over the long weekend, Reid?" Rossi didn't look up from his phone, indicating that he was just being polite by asking.

"I finally went to New York City as a tourist."

"Nice. Have a good time, kid?" Morgan was definitely interested, which Reid thought was _more_ polite.

"Yeah. I met a doctor from the New York medical examiner's office when the coffee shop I was in got held up. Nice fellow."

"Wait... back up. You were involved in a robbery?" Now, everyone in the conference room was looking at him.

"Well, _I_ didn't hold up the coffee shop... I was just there when a kid came in with a gun."

"That's awful!" Callahan looked very upset.

Reid blinked. "Not really. I had my off-duty weapon. It was all under control in less than a minute. Poor Henry got shot though."

"What?! Who's Henry?" Rossi was now fully into this little conversation, eyebrows pointed in a skeptical V.

"The medical examiner. I just told you." Reid huffed and began rooting through his bag for something.

"Is he okay?" J.J. asked warily.

"Now he is. But he had to die first." Reid found the pen he was searching for and began scribbling to himself without a thought for the shocked stares of his colleagues. 

"Reid," It was Hotch demanding his attention and silencing the others' confusion. "Explain that more completely, please."

"Oh, uhhh... sure. Well, Henry's immortal. He dies but he doesn't stay that way - he doesn't even stay a corpse for too long. He just sorta... blinks out of existence for a while. His body usually ends up in the East River and then, after he resurrects himself, he wanders back home like a stray cat. It's a fascinating process, actually... terribly specific... we talked about it at length. Sadly, after almost 200 years, he's no closer to an explanation than he was the first time it happened, despite his prodigious investigation into the matter."

Hotch took a moment to stare Reid down. "Are you really telling us that you went to New York, got held up, met a doctor who was killed and then rose from the East River like the Loch Ness monster afterwards?"

"Uh huh, but without the Nessy reference. _That_ story is clearly bogus..."

Hotch scrubbed his face and then stood with the long-suffering sigh of someone who'd just watched the end of his day disappear into the distance. "My office. Now, Reid."


End file.
